Bellamort
by Helena90500
Summary: L'histoire pas si simple de Bellatrix Lestrange et Lord Voldemort, leur relation ambiguë et leur fin tragique.


Je précise que cette histoire est basée sur les personnages créés par la grande J.K. Rowling. Plus précisément les personnages principaux Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Lord Voldemort... J'ai pris le soin de leur créer moi-même une histoire passée, et future... J'ai, de même, modifié leur âge pour restée dans le réalisme et surtout pour rester dans des écris différents de J.K. Rowling. Merci de ne pas toucher au texte, et mes propres idées sans autorisations écrites. Aucune infraction n'est intentée.

Il avait beau faire presque nuit, Bella ne ressentait pas le moindre soupçon de sommeil, elle était assise dans son grand et confortable fauteuil en velours, à lire le nouvel article de la Gazette du Sorcier... Les journaux parlaient de _lui_, Bella sourit et ne daigna même pas lire le reste de l'article, son regard était collé sur la photo de _cet homme_ qu'elle côtoyait pratiquement tout les jours. Il était si... NON ! Elle devait arrêter d'y penser... De toute façon elle allait le voir le soir même... Une réunion avait été organisée quelques jours auparavant, et Lord avait décidé de la faire se déroulée ce soir là dans la demeure de Bella. Il avait prit à part Bella et lui avait dit qu'il aimerait lui parler après cette réunion. Depuis ces mots, Bella était fine excitée... Même si elle savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre venant de sa part, elle continuait d'espérer un petit quelque chose...  
Plus que quelques heures avant la venue du Maître, n'arrêtait-elle pas de penser. Elle se fichait bien des autres membres Mangemorts... Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui ! Cet homme si parfait, qu'elle connaissait depuis ses dix ans...

... _Retour dix années auparavant_...

Une petite fille pâle aux longs cheveux noirs ébène était assise sur une balançoire, elle tenait dans ses mains une magnifique rose rouge sang qu'elle venait de cueillir dans le jardin. Bella était en admiration devant cette simple fleur, pourtant si jolie et à l'air si pur. Une jeune femme s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire. Elles avaient toutes les deux un air de famille. La jeune femme s'accroupit devant Bella et lui prit le visage entre ses douces mains.  
- Bella, ma chérie... Je t'ai dit, hier, qu'un Monsieur voulait te parler, il est venu spécialement aujourd'hui pour te voir...  
Druela adressa un magnifique sourire à Bella, qui redressa doucement la tête et regarda sa mère dans les yeux d'un air doux. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et hocha la tête, faisant bouger frénétiquement ses jambes.  
- Bien, sois gentille avec lui, parle-le lui correctement et répond à ses questions...  
La jeune femme se redressa et sortit du jardin pour rentrer dans la maison. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, au visage pâle, et parfait s'approcha alors de Bella et lui sourit. Il s'accroupit lui aussi en face d'elle et lui parla d'une voix douce, fluide.  
- Bonjour...  
- Bonjour ! Bella lui adressa un sourire adorable.  
- Tu es Bella, c'est ça !?  
- Non, en faite je m'appelle Bellatrix, Bella c'est juste un surnom...  
Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire cristallin et sourit à la petite.  
- Bien... Je peux t'appelé Bella ?  
- Oui...  
- Je m'appelle T...  
- Je sais... Vous êtes Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et vous êtes venus pour discuter de mon avenir avec moi.  
Le jeune homme fut prit d'un léger sursaut, en voyant une simple petite fille de dix ans, répondre avec autant de précisons à un début de phrase.  
- Comment sais-tu tout cela, petite fil...  
- Je ne suis pas une _petite fille_ !  
L'homme sourit à nouveau et caressa le tour du visage de Bella.  
- Bien... Jeune demoiselle... Peut-importe... Tu veux discuter de quelque chose en particulier, avant de parler de ton avenir, comme tu l'as si bien dit...  
Un rire s'échappa à nouveau de sa bouche. Il fixait la petite fille avec un air serein. Elle, le fixait avec admiration, une sorte de petite étincelle dans les yeux...  
- Non...Cela ira...  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage parfait de la petite fille, que Lord caressa avec tendresse. Puis une longue conversation s'entama sur ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il attendait de ses Mangemorts... Pour finir le jeune homme repartit avec un air de triomphe... Et la petite fille portait sur son avant bras gauche un crâne avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche de celui-ci... Lord avait appelé cela : La Marque des Ténèbres, que tout Mangemorts portait, et porte encore de nos jours.

... _Retour de nos jours_ ...

Bella entendit soudain un frappement à sa porte d'entrée, ce qui la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle posa la Gazette sur une table en verre qui se trouvait en face d'elle, se leva doucement puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. A sa grande surprise ce ne fut pas son Maître qui se tenait là... Mais Cissy, sa petite sœur, Bella lui adressa un large sourire et se décala sur le côté pour laisser entrer sa sœur.  
Narcissa était à peine plus petite que Bella, malgré leur âge rapproché et leur lien de parenté, les deux jeunes femmes ne se ressemblaient aucunement. Narcissa était blonde et avait de magnifiques yeux verts. Bella, elle, était brune et avait des yeux d'un brun sublime. D'humeur plutôt triste et réservée, Narcissa était le contraste parfait de Bellatrix.  
- Comment vas-tu ? Questionna Bellatrix, intriguée de voir une mine joyeuse sur le visage de sa sœur cadette. Narcissa rentra doucement dans la demeure de sa sœur et se tourna vers celle-ci, un sourire angélique dessiner sur son visage aux traits aussi parfait que ceux de son aînée.  
- Très bien, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter... Et toi... Pas trop... Angoissée !? dit-elle, d'un air enjoué  
Bella ferma doucement la porte et se tourna brusquement vers Cissy, la mine légèrement rougit. Angoissée... Oh non ! Elle était plus excitée qu'angoissée ! Impatiente aussi... Elle ne désirait que de le revoir à nouveau, de croiser son regard, de lui sourire, d'entendre sa voix sifflante et douce à la fois. Bella fixait le sol, prit une longue inspiration et déclara d'une petite voix.  
- Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...  
Narcissa éclata d'un rire aigu et croisa les bras en dessous de sa poitrine, un air déterminé traversa son visage.  
- Voyons, Bella... Ne joues pas à ce jeu là avec moi. Je _sais_...  
Narcissa souri à nouveau et fixa Bellatrix, un sourcil levé, attendant le moindre geste ou même la moindre expiration qui mettrait fin à ses lugubres doutes. Ce qu'elle attendait se produisit, Bella la fixait de ses grands yeux bruns et son magnifique visage aussi pâle que la lune s'éclaira d'un léger sourire gêné. Elle se racla doucement la gorge et souffla.  
- Depuis quand... ? Depuis... Quand le sais-tu ?  
Bella s'installa à nouveau dans son énorme fauteuil à l'apparence confortable, elle rejeta une longue mèche de cheveux en arrière de manière lascive. Narcissa prit place en face de la jeune femme et croisa les jambes d'un air quelque peu maladroit.  
- Depuis toujours. J'ai remarqué tes regards, tes manières, ta façon de lui parler... Tu le désires, Bella, je le sais... Et j'ai peur... Peur que tu souffres.  
Un long soupire s'échappa de la bouche de la Mangemort, elle se redressa dignement et cracha telle une vipère.  
- Tu ne diras rien. Et tu oublieras ce que tu sais de moi, Cissy. Jure-moi de ne rien dire à Rodolphus !  
Bellatrix se leva soudainement, et fixait Cissy avec insistance et presque avec cruauté. D'une voix sanglotante elle supplia Narcissa en se mettant à genoux devant les jambes fines de sa sœur.  
- Je t'en supplie ! Garde cela pour toi... Si... Si le Maître apprend ce sentiment qui me ronge depuis tant d'année, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais il ne me fera pleinement confiance.  
La jeune blonde soupira à son tour et fit signe à Bella de se redresser, ce qu'elle fit sans hésitations. Elle fixa longuement le sol et murmura avec froideur.  
- Je ne dirais rien à personne, sur ce qu'il y à de plus beau chez toi… A propos de l'amour que tu éprouves pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Ses yeux se levèrent sur sa sœur et elle lui sourit avant de sursauter au frappement qui retentit dans la demeure de la jeune femme. Bellatrix se redressa de tout son haut et un magnifique sourire illumina son visage pâle. Elle se précipita devant la porte d'entrée et prit une longue inspiration. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement la porte et une silhouette sombre se dessina devant ses yeux brillants. Bellatrix lui adressa un léger sourire en coin, le fixant avec beaucoup d'intérêt et pourtant avec prétention, puis elle s'abaissa aussi bas qu'elle le put. Dehors la nuit était tombée, l'on apercevait seulement le ciel éclairé par tant d'étoiles et cette magnifique pleine lune qui éclairait cette fine ombre face à Bellatrix. Un sentiment brûlant incendiait le cœur et la tête de Bella, une envie de se blottir dans les bras de la personne qui était face à elle s'imprégna dans ses pensées. Retenant cette violente pulsion elle se redressa sous l'ordre du Lord et se recula pour le laisser entrer. Elle n'osa que lui murmurer d'une voix altière et salace.  
- Bonsoir... Maître...  
Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et passa devant le nez de sa jeune serviteuse avec dédain, il fila s'installer comme à son habitude dans le salon, où il salua Narcissa qui était à son tour inclinée face à son Maître. Le cœur lourd, Bella referma brusquement la porte et rejoignit son Maître au Salon. Celui-ci avait descendu son long capuchon noir, et avait par conséquent dévoilé son visage d'ange machiavélique qui affolait tant le cœur de Bellatrix. Elle le fixait sans pouvoir détourner son regard emplit d'ardeur interdit, puis elle lui demanda froidement s'il désirait boire ou manger quelque chose. Celui-ci la fixa quelques instants son cœur palpitant secrètement pour la beauté et l'orgueil de cette femme qu'il protégeait depuis tant d'années, il lui fit un signe vexant de la tête qui fit taire la belle femme. Prise de colère elle s'installa à côté de sa jeune sœur, ignorant les remarques de Lord, ne participant pas à la conversation qui se déroulait entre sa sœur et son Maître adoré. Bella fixait le sol avec une mélancolie qu'elle arrivait parfaitement à cacher aux yeux du monde entier.

Petit à petit la demeure de Bellatrix avait accueillie tout les Mangemorts que Lord Voldemort avait réunit après plusieurs années. En ignorant toujours Bellatrix, Tom dévoilait des missions qu'il assignait à certaines personnes, et puis ce fût quand Rodolphus franchit la porte d'entrée que le Seigneur se redressa et se figea. La raison du retard du mari de Bellatrix n'était due qu'à une mission qu'il avait finit d'accomplir, avant d'avoir posé quelques affaires, il s'inclina devant Lord qui lui demanda aussitôt de se redresser avec sa froideur habituelle. Rodolphus s'excusa pour son retard et fila s'installer ensuite à côté de son épouse qu'il embrassa tendrement avant de lui sourire. Cet acte de tendresse mit Lord dans un état second, il se leva soudainement et vociféra avec une colère insoutenable le prénom Bellatrix. Celle-ci fut prise d'un sursaut pour deux causes premièrement, il ne lui avait adressé aucuns regards depuis son arrivée chez elle et ensuite, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil. S'apprêtant à recevoir sa punition, elle se leva dignement et fixa Tom hautainement, froidement elle articula « Maître ». Celui-ci la regarda enfin mais avec un regard emplie de haine et de fierté. Ils étaient à ses pieds, ELLE était à ses pieds, elle se courbait à chacun de ses désirs, elle obéissait telle une esclave, une esclave qu'il chérissait pourtant depuis sa plus tendre enfance, une esclave qu'il avait vu marié le fils Lestrange. Retenant sa colère, il agrippa fermement le poignet délicat de la belle et la tira avec lui dans une pièce voisine qui se trouvait être une grande bibliothèque. Tout les fidèles de Lord Voldemort les regardèrent partirent, quelques-uns avaient une mine sadique, d'autres inquiètes, Rodolphus lui était figé sur place, celle qu'il aimait, peut-être même un peu trop, venait de disparaître avec son puissant Maître. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas encore la réponse. Lord claqua la porte derrière lui et fusilla du regard Bellatrix, qui se sentait tout à coup très intimidée. Qu'avait-elle commit ? Avait-elle été trop impudente pour lui ? Peu lui importait, elle ne cesserait jamais de lui montrer ce qu'elle était vraiment une descendante des Black, une sang-pur. Comme si Jedusor avait entendu les pensées de la belle, il lui adressa un sourire. Il était si lunatique, quelques secondes auparavant il aurait tué Bellatrix et maintenant il lui souriait comme si elle était sa maîtresse. Soudainement, Lord prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et commença à s'affoler. Il venait d'emmener sa Mangemort la plus fidèle avec lui, ils étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque fermée. L'acte qu'il avait commit était une erreur... Il fallait, non, il _devait _faire passer cela pour autre chose. Lord eut une idée. Une déchirante idée mais c'était le seul moyen. C'était sa seule excuse de s'être laissé aller par ce sentiment infecte. Il fixait le sol, il redressa son regard évitant de croiser celui de Bellatrix, de peur de ne pouvoir accomplir ce projet blessant qu'il venait de mettre en place. Sa main sous sa longue cape, il s'empara de sa baguette magique, la pointa douloureusement sur sa fidèle, sa chère Bellatrix, puis sans un moment d'hésitation il prononça d'une voix douce, s'obligeant à ne pas tremblée.  
- _Endoloris  
_Bellatrix s'écroula à terre, prise de tremblements de douleur insoutenables, hurlant le plus qu'elle le pouvait. Lord la fixait d'un regard qui se devait mélancolique puis fixa le mur face à lui, n'en pouvant plus de la voir souffrir. Au salon, les partisans s'agitaient, entendant Bellatrix hurler, certains riaient, apparemment amusés, d'autres craignaient que leur tour vienne. Rodolphus ne put s'empêcher de fermer calmement ses yeux, priant que sa femme lui revienne un jour. Narcissa quant à elle se crispa, une lueur de mélancolie s'abattue sur elle. Les cris de Bellatrix s'intensifièrent et durèrent encore quelques minutes, puis ils se stoppèrent. Narcissa tressaillit à plusieurs reprises, craignant le pire, des larmes ruisselantes silencieusement sur ses pâles joues. Des sanglots de femme étouffés parvinrent aux Mangemorts toujours aussi agités.  
- Il le fallait, Bella. Qu'avais-je ordonné ? Lord espérait au plus profond de lui que Bellatrix ne lui en voudrait jamais, qu'elle compatirait. Elle le fixait, les joues inondées de larmes aussi glacées que sa prestance, encore tremblante de l'intense douleur qu'elle avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant, ses yeux bruns avait perdus leur éclat, et ils étaient rougis par les pleurs. La jeune femme se redressa dignement, fixant son Maître d'un regard noir, elle lâcha d'un ton froid, emplit de tristesse :  
- Pas d'actes de tendresse devant mon Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Tom la fixait, toujours morfondu par ce qu'il venait de lui infliger, il s'obligea à lui adresser un petit sourire sadique. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui essuya avec la seule tendresse qu'il pouvait lui donner, les larmes qui dégringolaient des joues de Bella. Il se mit ensuite à lui caresser amoureusement les cheveux, puis la joue, prenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il se stoppa froidement et se recula.  
- Bien... Ta punition à été claire. Maintenant, retournons dans ton salon, à moins que tu n'en veuilles d'avantage ? murmura-t-il.  
Bella se releva tant bien que mal et le regarda, elle lui répondit d'une voix douce qu'elle le suivait, puis ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et se rendirent dans le salon où tout le monde se tut à l'entrée de Lord Voldemort.  
- Bien, siffla-t-il, maintenant que le mal entendu est réglé, continuons...  
Bellatrix retourna s'asseoir à côté de son mari, et la réunion se continua dans le calme et l'appréhension. Narcissa fixait alternativement sa sœur et son Maître, avec une certaine angoisse. Quant à Rodolphus, il était comme figé dans la glace, ne bougeant que très peu, serrant juste la main de Bella. Celle-ci restait froide et distante, fixant son Maître avec mélancolie, sachant que jamais… Non, jamais, il n'éprouverait pour elle ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui maintenant. Frissonnant à chaque fois que le regard de Lord passait sur elle, déglutinant comme si elle devait affronter une chaleur intense, elle le fixait avec idolâtion et amour. Chacun des sifflements que Lord émettait, restaient gravés dans la tête de la jeune femme et résonnaient inlassablement.  
- Des questions ?  
Toute l'assemblée ne dit mot, Bella continuait de le fixer, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Lord se leva et lâcha froidement, sans aucunes expressions.  
- Bien, partez, nous nous reverrons dans quelques semaines.  
Bellatrix le suivit du regard, puis, s'y attendant le moins, Lord baissa son regard de travers et fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage pâle et mature, celle-ci tressaillit et lui rendis un sourire tout aussi discret et énigmatique. Tout les Mangemorts se levèrent en même temps et sortirent en s'inclinant face à Lord Voldemort, la pièce se vida très rapidement, au bout de cinq minutes, il ne resta plus que Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Lord. Rodolphus fixait le sol, inquiet, et Bella, elle, continuait de fixer Tom d'un regard amoureux, celui-ci la fixa brusquement et murmura d'une voix terrifiante.  
- Rodolphus, va-t-en… J'ai à parler à ton épouse…  
Sans chercher à comprend ce qui allait arriver, Rodolphus hocha vivement la tête, se leva et monta dans sa chambre, Bella se redressa et fixa Tom, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage.  
- Maître ?...  
Lord, s'installa à côté de Bellatrix et la fixa dans les yeux, il lâcha froidement.  
- A quoi joues-tu au juste, _Bella_ !?  
Le sourire de celle-ci s'atténua pour ne devenir qu'inexistant. Bellatrix se redressa une nouvelle fois et fixa Lord, elle prit un air faussement surpris et interrogateur.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Maître…  
Lord se crispa alors, agrippa Bellatrix par le menton, et lui tira la tête vers lui, leur visage se retrouvant face à face à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Bellatrix déglutit et le fixa dans les yeux. Pourquoi ce rapprochement brusque ? Et… Avait-il comprit les véritables sentiments de la jeune femme ? Lord lui caressa tendrement la joue et se mit à parler d'une voix douce, mielleuse.  
- Je sais, Bellatrix… Je sais tout sur tout… Qui ne l'aurait pas su, me diras-tu… Mais j'avais des doutes. Dis-moi la vérité, tout de suite, Bellatrix… Lord Voldemort veut la vérité. Il veut éclaircir ses doutes. Alors, DIS.  
Prise au dépourvu, Bella se figea, son cœur martelant à nouveau sa poitrine, ses pensées se tournant vers Lord, juste Lord. Elle sentait la vérité coincée au creux de sa gorge, ne voulant s'échappée. Jamais il ne lui pardonnera un sentiment aussi ignoble, sans doute allait-il rire de son malheur futur à dépérir en tant qu'amoureuse vaine. S'en était trop, n'aurait-elle pas un jour le pouvoir de dire la vérité, de LUI dire la vérité !? Ridicule, voila ce qu'elle se rendrait… Ridicule… C'est alors que, prise de courage intense, elle fixa Lord dans les yeux, très déterminée et articula avec froideur et noblesse.  
- Je vous aime…  
Prête à subir le châtiment, Bellatrix serra les poings, s'enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Les dents serrées, sa peau hurlant déjà des coups diaboliques reçus. Elle baisse la tête pour afficher sa honte, sa demande de pardon, les yeux fermait elle attendait. Rien. Bella le fixa et découvrit sur son visage un sourire, aux tons terriblement tristes. Lord se recula froidement et se leva, il fixa durant plusieurs minutes la belle avant de la marteler de questions.  
- Pourquoi ? Et Rodolphus là-dedans ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?  
Bella fixa le sol, soupira doucement, brisée de cette froideur inégalable, elle se renferma sur elle-même, elle avait décidée d'être franche jusqu'au bout. Qu'IL le méritait, il méritait de tout savoir, tout ce qu'il désirait savoir aurait une réponse, qu'elle soit douloureuse ou pas. Elle inspira profondément et répondit avec détail à chacune de ces questions.  
- Parce que…. C'est vous, ça l'a toujours été et ça le restera… Pour toujours. Depuis mes dix ans…Votre manière de parler, votre froideur, votre cruauté, vos yeux, votre…visage. Petit à petit sa voix diminuait comme attirée par des plaisirs dont elle souffrait à en sortir. Rodolphus m'aime, trop… Mais moi… Non. Il n'est pour moi que l'homme dont ma famille m'a obligée à épouser. Qu'un « bon parti »… Je ne ressens pour lui que du respect et de l'amitié, c'est tout. Mais je cache ces sentiments pour ne pas le blesser, peut-être ai-je trop de cœur. Et… Je me suis toujours tais, par respect pour vous, pour ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis… Ou m'en attirer… Et puis… Vous le dites vous-même, l'amour est un sentiment vile, sans aucunes valeurs. Alors pourquoi vous révéler un sentiment si peu important ? Mais aujourd'hui, je vous devais la vérité, mon Maître, vous me l'avez demandé, vous l'avez eu.  
Pris sans doute au dépourvu Lord, ne répliqua mots. Elle mentait. Personne n'aurait pu l'aimer. La belle rose ne peut aimer le monstre abominable qui ne procure que souffrances infâme. Il bouillait de rage, ses yeux de serpent plantés dans les noirs de Bellatrix. Il se savait que penser, que faire. Elle lui manquait de respect en lui avouant ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne voulait connaitre. Et pourtant il se sentait indéniablement flatté par cette avance… En effet, Bellatrix était une sang-pur, sa famille l'était depuis de nombreuses générations, et puis elle était une mangemort très fidèle, elle obéissait au moindre ordre qu'il lui donnait, elle était très douée tout ce que Lord lui avait enseigné était resté gravé. Elle avait une haine de vivre incroyable, elle se moquait de combattre deux ou une vingtaine de personnes. Elle avait cette rage, cette colère qu'on les guerriers. Et puis, il fallait admettre qu'elle avait cette beauté qui vous touche au plus profond de vous. Cette beauté qui lui permettait de manipuler encore mieux les hommes. Peut-être était-elle en train de manipuler Lord en ce moment même. Douée pour mentir de manière à faire penser qu'elle dit la vérité, elle était sans doute en train de lui mentir. Non… Ce n'était pas un doute, mais une affirmation aux yeux de Lord elle mentait. Il fixa Bella avec une ardeur peu commune un mélange de rage intense et de désir profond, sans plus attendre il lui glissa froidement :  
- Cesses tout cela. Tu n'es qu'une femme parmi d'autres. Qu'un bout de viande que chaque homme désire voir à ses pieds, qu'il désire cuire et dégusté avec hardiesse. Rien de plus. Tu n'es qu'une manipulatrice, je le sais Bella… C'est moi qui t'es vue grandir en tant que Mangemort. Je ne désirerais aucunes femmes, l'amour est le sentiment le plus infecte qui puisse exister. Alors maintenant, cesse-le. Arrête tout ou alors, c'est moi qui m'en chargerais.  
Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage du bel homme, puis il abattit son capuchon sur son visage, dégagea le bout de sa cape de sorcier et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'une allure légère et souple, sans aucunes hésitations. Les yeux de Bella s'embuèrent d'eau salée, la gorge nouée, le cœur déchiré, elle ne rêvait que de mort, de suicide, de néant. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui, sans ses ordres, son regard et son odeur. Le voir soudainement partir ne faisait qu'amplifier sa solitude et son désarmement face à lui, elle n'en pouvait plus, dans une lueur sombre, elle se redressa et se précipita derrière son Maître, s'écroulant à genoux, tête baissée, effondrée en sanglots. Lord se stoppa et se tourna vers sa disciple, le cœur serré, il la fixait d'un regard neutre, il lui murmura ensuite froidement.  
- Lève-toi.  
Bellatrix obéit malgré la lourdeur qui se tenait en elle, le regard dirigé vers le sol, Lord lui caressa la joue avec une tendresse quelque peu spéciale puis sortit de la maison et disparut.

... Quatre mois après ...

Seule. Pathétique… Que c'est pathétique que de rester seule avec ses pensées. C'est pourtant ce qui arrivait à Bellatrix depuis déjà quelques mois. Rodolphus était à une mission qui se déroulait en Lettonie, aucunes réunions n'avaient été organisées depuis. Elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles de l'homme auquel elle pensait inlassablement jour et nuit, il avait disparu comme le peu d'amour qu'elle avait porté autrefois à Rodolphus. Bellatrix s'impatientait, elle ne cessait de monter et descendre, de sortir de la demeure et d'y rentrer, ne sachant que faire pour s'occuper. Soupirant, Bellatrix s'installa sur son canapé, puis s'allongea. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa bercée par les bruits autour d'elle, son esprit vagabondant petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que ce qui l'entourait ne résonna plus à ses oreilles, ou que très peu. Son sommeil ne pouvait être plus profond qu'à cet instant, et pourtant elle était attentive à ce qu'il pourrait ce passer. Une sonnerie assourdissante résonna dans la demeure. Bellatrix sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était dix huit heures trente, elle avait donc dormit un peu plus de trois heures. Les oiseaux s'étaient tut, le vent frappait brutalement les fenêtres, le clappement de l'eau de la fontaine résonnait, le dehors paraissait soudainement mort. Bella se redressa avec douceur, fixa la pièce et réalisa que la sonnerie était celle du portail. Elle se leva donc et s'étira, puis elle se dirigea dans le hall d'entrée où se trouvait un miroir taille nature, elle se contempla durant quelques secondes, à nouveau la sonnerie retentit, Bellatrix remit de l'ordre à ses cheveux et ses vêtements et sortit. Elle marcha sur le chemin en gravillons qui menait jusqu'au portail, devant lequel elle se stoppa. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, elle distinguait mal la personne plongée dans l'obscurité, celle à qui elle avait à faire. Pleine d'orgueil, de froideur et de manière nobles, elle cracha d'un ton glacial :  
- C'est pour quoi ?  
Elle attendait patiemment, se demandant qu'elle était cette stupide personne qui venait troubler son ennui, son sommeil. Elle était à plus d'un mètre du portail, comme si l'inconnu de l'autre côté allait la contaminer en parlant seulement. Bella fixait la personne de son regard lourd, inexpressif, les bras croisés, comme pour montrer à cette personne qu'ici, c'était elle l'être supérieur, comme pour s'imposer. Un petit rire amusé s'échappa de l'inconnu qui se rapprocha du portail avec lenteur, il prononça dans un murmure, avec douceur :  
- J'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié cette froideur et cette noblesse que tu dégages… Bella.  
Bellatrix n'était pas sûre, cette voix cachée ne lui était pourtant pas inconnue, elle la connaissait parfaitement, elle savait chaque intonations, chacun des tons, chacune des courbures, des sifflements de cette voix. Et pourtant, elle hésitait. Ce murmure doux ne lui était pas très familier, son oreille ne le connaissait que très peu, elle n'était habituée qu'aux hurlements, aux menaces, aux ordres, aux conseils, mais jamais aux murmures doux. C'était _lui_. Sans aucunes hésitations, elle s'inclina avec un profond respect pour lui. Lord sourit et continua à murmurer avec la même douceur :  
- Redresse-toi, Bellatrix…  
Ce à quoi elle obéit, elle passa sa baguette sur la poignée du portail et celui-ci s'ouvrit autant qu'il le pouvait. Derrière ce portail s'exposait le monde moldu, celui que Bellatrix détestait, des enfants d'un jeune âge courraient dans la rue, craignant d'être en retard pour le dîner. Bella les suivaient du regard, dégoûtée par cette race inférieur, Lord sourit en voyant le regard de celle-ci et pénétra dans la propriété de la belle. Le portail se referma et une immense vague invisible pour les moldus, mais visible pour les sorciers s'échappa de toute la haie ainsi que du portail en fer forgé et qui délimitait l'immense propriété de la sorcière. Lord fixait la haie et sourit à nouveau, il se mit à marcher, Bellatrix à ses côtés.  
- Je vois que ta propriété est plus que protégée… murmura Lord.  
Bellatrix sourit, se tourna vers le Mage, dont le visage était toujours caché par l'immense capuchon noir.  
- En effet… Ma vie importe plus que celle des moldus. J'ai créé ce champ de protection, de manière à ce que l'Ordre ne puisse pénétrer ici, et que seul un coup de ma baguette puisse ouvrir ce portail.  
Un rire échappa de Lord, un rire qui, pour la première fois, n'était ni sadique, ni cruel, ni moqueur. Un rire simplement amusé par ce que Bella venait de dire. Ce rire provoqua un sourire de Bellatrix, qui sentait que pour une fois, il n'y avait aucunes tensions entre elle et son Maître. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la demeure de Bellatrix, le froid régnait dans toutes les pièces. Bellatrix frissonna à plusieurs reprises, Lord fixait la peau de Bellatrix qui réclamait de la chaleur. Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon qui était plongé dans une obscurité qui pourrait être inquiétante  
- Que puis-je être stupide ! J'ai complètement oublié d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Je vous en prie installez-vous, Bellatrix désigna un sublime fauteuil qui devait sans aucuns doutes être en velours. Lord sourit, abaissa son capuchon qui dévoila un visage pâle sans aucunes expressions, Lord s'installa ensuite dans le confortable fauteuil, tout en fixant Bellatrix, en examinant le moindre geste que celle-ci faisait. Bellatrix fit apparaitre plusieurs bûches dans l'impressionnante cheminée, elle pointa sa baguette sur la cheminée, une filait orangé fila s'écraser contre chacune des bûches et un magnifique feu s'éleva. La pièce fut soudainement illuminée, petit à petit le salon se réchauffait. Bellatrix se tourna ensuite vers son Maître, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, sa peau hurlant encore de froid.  
- Vous désirez boire quelque chose en particulier, Maître ? Ou… Manger quelque chose ?  
Lord vagabondait dans ses pensées, fixant la pièce, fixant les cheveux de Bellatrix, ses yeux, sa bouche, son cou, frissonnant à chaque détail parfait de la jeune femme. Et puis comme une illumination, il se demanda pourquoi n'avait-elle pas d'Elf de maison ou de serviteur. Ce fut la seule question qui le préoccupa. Comment cette femme riche, belle, et noble pouvait-elle vivre sans ces abominables créatures ?  
- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'Elf, Bella ?  
Prise au dépourvu par la question de Lord, alors qu'elle s'attendait plutôt à une réponse, elle analysa la question qu'il venait de lui posé.  
- Et bien… Hm… Un petit rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, Lord lui sourit et déclara d'une voix douce.  
- Peut-être aurais-je dut d'abord répondre à ta question, puis poser la mienne.  
Il rit. Bella frissonna à nouveau et se mit à rire à sa suite.  
- J'admets que votre question m'a surprise. Mais je vais y répondre. J'ai quelques Elf, mais aujourd'hui j'ai exigé qu'ils aillent dehors. Je ne voulais pas les voir. Ils reviendront par conséquent demain.  
Bellatrix observa la réaction que Lord allait avoir. Celui-ci la fixa durant quelques secondes puis éclata d'un rire aigu.  
- Ah Bellatrix ! Tu es irremplaçable, toi ! Il continua à rire, Bellatrix elle, le regardait, incrédule puis elle se mit elle aussi à rire doucement. Seul leur rire résonnait dans la demeure vide, puis petit à petit ils se calmèrent, Lord à bout de souffle, Bellatrix les joues en larmes.  
- Voila bien des années que je n'avais rit ainsi, déclara Lord dans un petit rire. Pour répondre à ta question, je veux bien boire quelque chose… Peu importe quoi…  
Revenant à la réalité, Bellatrix s'essuya les joues, et acquiesça. Elle fila dans la cuisine, sortit une bouteille d'hydromel au miel et revint munit de deux grosses coupes à cocktail en cristal. Elle posa ces deux coupes sur la table basse et versa l'hydromel onctueux dans chacune des coupes. Elle posa doucement la bouteille, s'empara d'un verre qu'elle tendit avec délicatesse à son Maître qui le prit doucement. Autant que cela puisse paraitre hétéroclite, Lord, hocha légèrement la tête, comme pour dire « merci ». Bellatrix lui adressa un sourire, prit ensuite sa propre coupe, et s'installa dans le fauteuil fasse à celui de Lord. Celui-ci tendit sa coupe, face à Bellatrix, qui le fixait. Elle en fit de même et avant de pouvoir goûter à l'élixir, Lord prononça d'une voix plutôt tendre :  
- A ton bonheur… Bella…  
Bellatrix plongea ses yeux dans le siens, ses joues rosirent légèrement, et pourtant un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle s'inclina puis prononça d'une voix douce :  
- Et au vôtre… _Mon_ Seigneur.  
Voldemort lui sourit à nouveau et but une gorgé de l'hydromel, Bellatrix porta doucement la coupe à ses lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes et but une gorgée tout en fixant inlassablement les yeux de Lord. Le Mage, reposa doucement sa coupe et continuait à regarder Bellatrix.  
- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te déranger mais parce que j'ai beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers mois… Te rappelles-tu les propos que tu m'as tenu à notre dernière réunion ?  
Bellatrix acquiesça, tout en posant sa coupe sur la table. Lord prit une profonde inspiration.  
- Je dois avouer que tu m'as beaucoup fais réfléchir… J'ai établit plusieurs choses que j'ai ensuite laissé tomber… Tes propos m'ont atteins… Tu devrais t'en sentir flattée.  
Bellatrix hocha la tête, en fixant sérieusement le Mage.  
- J'en ai conscience, Maître… Et je vous remercie profondément de vous être déplacé vers moi.  
Lord sourit, se redressa et regarda la pièce, évitant le regard persistant de Bellatrix  
- Bien… Maintenant, écoutes-moi attentivement et surtout, oublis ce que t'aurais dis quand je serais sortit de chez toi. Est-ce clair ?  
Inquiète, Bellatrix hocha à nouveau la tête. Que lui réservait-il à nouveau ? Intriguée, Bellatrix se redressa à son tour et déclara à voix haute.  
- Oui, Maître… Vous… Vous pouvez comptez sur moi.  
- Je l'espère bien. Bon…  
Les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge, pour la première fois de sa vie, Lord avait peur… Peur de parler.  
- Je ne connais pas ce sentiment que tu ressens, Bellatrix. Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste-t-il… Je sais simplement que c'est un sentiment faible, un sentiment qui conduit à la lâcheté et qui rattache la personne qui le ressent à la dépendance. Et…  
La tension montait, Bellatrix le sentait, les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant à une allure démesurée, elle attendait, elle patientait. Lord lui, semblait encore bloquer, il prit à nouveau une grande inspiration, fixa les yeux de Bellatrix.  
- Je ne supporte pas de te voir avec ton époux, je ne supporte pas que… Qu'un autre que moi, te fasse du mal. Je te fais pleinement confiance, Bellatrix, et pourtant quand nous combattons, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder où tu es, ce que tu fais…De… De peur que tu ne te fasses toucher, même si je sais à quel point tu es une bonne guerrière. Je… Je tiens à toi.  
Il continuait à la fixer, il savait à quel point il avait put être cruel avec elle, mais il lui devait a vérité sur ce point là. Bellatrix était figée, crispée, elle le regardait comme s'il était un Dieu.  
- Vous… Vous tenez à moi ?  
Lord ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réaction de la belle, il hocha doucement la tête. La tension montait encore en chacune des deux personnes. Lord se leva soudainement avec brutalité et murmura.  
-Maintenant que les choses sont dites… Je te laisse…  
Il savait que ce n'était pas la réaction à avoir, il savait qu'ainsi il risquait de la perdre, de s'éloigner d'elle. Bellatrix resta dans son fauteuil, encore surprise parce qui venait de se produire. Lord abaissa son capuchon sur son visage et se tourna, il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Bella se leva soudainement, courut après son Maître avec précipitation.  
- Maître ! Je vous en supplie, restez…  
Il n'en pouvait plus, attirer par des désirs insoutenables, il se tourna vers la belle, la prit par le bras et la tira contre lui. La serrant de ses robustes bras, il lui entourait la taille, son frêle corps était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Décontenancée Bellatrix s'était laissée attirée entre les griffes du tigre. Elle le fixait désormais dans les yeux, ne voyant que son reflet, elle pouvait sentir autour de sa taille mince, les bras glacées de Lord qui la serrait, ses yeux qui la dévoraient. Sans même se rendre compte de leurs actes, leurs visages se rapprochaient bien trop dangereusement, mettant en danger leur conscience s'ils en avaient une, ainsi que leurs lèvres bouillonnantes de désir. Bellatrix pouvait sentir le souffle frais et ardent de Lord. Puis leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser passionné et fougueux, comme si le moment de cet acte était attendu depuis des siècles, leurs lèvres ne pouvaient se séparées. Quand Bellatrix commençait à reculer sa tête, Lord rallongeait son baiser et vice versa. Puis il se termina aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Bellatrix fixait son Maître d'un regard éperdu, beaucoup trop éprit, Lord lui la fixait avec indifférence. La main fragile et pâle de Bellatrix s'agrippa au cou de Lord et le tira vers elle, ses lèvres entrèrent à nouveau en contact avec celle du Mage, et leur baiser recommença bien plus passionné que le précédent. Sans avoir eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Lord passa un bras sous les genoux de la belle et la porta, il traversa le somptueux salon des Lestrange, déposa Bellatrix sur le canapé en velours et sans se posé la moindre question, la moindre hésitation, il se retrouva dominateur, et l'embrassa à son tour avec la fougue qu'a un jeune amoureux. Bellatrix le fixait d'un regard éblouit, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, le cœur battant, la respiration haletante, elle espérait, elle attendait… Tout allait si vite, sans réellement s'en apercevoir, ils s'étaient dénudés l'un et l'autre comme si cela avait été programmé, comme si cela était essentiel, que rien ne pourrait les en empêcher. C'est alors que chacun s'abandonnèrent aux Enfers, que Bella entra dans l'adultère, qu'ils se laissèrent aller dans les outrages que la vie ne leur avait offert jusqu'à présent. Leurs respirations accélérées, leurs murmures, leurs sourires. Tout montrait que leurs chaines se brisaient et malgré cette trahison que chacun vivait celle de trahir un mari, et celle de trahir un fidèle, chacun se laissaient aller au délice de la chair. Tout était silencieux dans la demeure, seuls les cris de Bellatrix résonnaient ainsi que leurs inlassables soupirs.

Quoi de plus désirable que de la chaleur humaine ? Bella était blottit entre les bras d'un homme, d'un homme ténébreux, la lumière du jour traversait les rideaux pourpres de la chambre de celle-ci. Tom caressait inlassablement la peau nue de la jeune femme, la fixant avec une certaine admiration. Elle était aussi belle qu'il le pensait, aussi douce et nacrée qu'elle le paraissait. Lord réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis la veille. Il avait obtenu la jeune femme autant de fois qu'il l'avait désiré. Elle s'était laissé abandonner entre ses bras, et Lord s'en sentait encore plus fier. Même elle, ne lui résistait pas. Toutes… Elles étaient toutes à ses pieds… Et parmi toutes ces beautés, Bellatrix avait été la seule à avoir l'honneur de goûté à sa chair. Elle était la seule, l'unique à avoir put atteindre le cœur du Seigneur. Il continuait à lui caresser le bras avec douceur et délicatesse. Elle, elle restait blottit contre lui, respirant avec douceur, soupirant par moment. Lord ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin, attendrit par la beauté, et l'innocence que Bellatrix dégageait. Une fausse innocence, certes, mais une innocence gravée sur ce visage pâle. Lord déposa ses lèvres sur la frêle épaule de Bellatrix, laissant ensuite ses lèvres effleuré le bras de celle-ci, puis remonter jusqu'à son cou. Remuant, Bellatrix ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle les leva sur le visage de Lord, tout lui revenant en tête, toute cette soirée, toutes ces sensations. Lord baissa les yeux sur le visage de la belle et lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux.  
- Bonjour…. Je t'ai réveillé ?  
Bella le fixait toujours, et lui fit signe que non, ses yeux remplit d'une admiration sans fin. Elle se permit de lever une main et de caresser, avec une tendresse qui paraissait surprenante de sa part, une joue du Seigneur.  
Une liaison épistolaire, physique et bien évidemment secrète s'installa ensuite entre Tom et Bellatrix. Ils ne se voyaient pas vraiment beaucoup, mais rien que la pensée d'une liaison avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mettait Bellatrix d'une gaieté inouïe. Rodolphus, bien sûr, s'en aperçu, mais ne questionna pas Bellatrix à propos de sa bonne humeur perpétuelle, ce qui arrangeait bien la belle. Elle arrivait à s'éclipser pendant une ou deux heures, puis revenait à la maison, Rodolphus ne se rendait compte de rien.  
Leur relation n'avait rien d'une relation normale, il n'y avait jamais de ces mots tendres, ceux qui sont tellement écœurants, ni de ces surnoms tellement niais. Leur relation était tout ce qui pouvait y avoir de plus simple, et de complexe à la fois. Ils s'étaient décidé à ne se voir en secret qu'une seule fois par semaine, d'agir naturellement pendant les réunions, et de continuer à se considérer comme « Maître « et « fidèle ». Et bien sûr, personne, absolument personne, même pas Nagini, le serpent de Tom, ne devait avoir le moindre soupçon sur leur relation, aucuns sous entendus n'étaient possible, aucuns regards qui aurait pus les trahir. Ils étaient amants, et c'était leur plus lourd secret. Lord avait expliqué ces précautions à Bella parce qu'il « ne pouvait pas se permettre, d'afficher au grand jour qu'un bout de son âme, de son cœur, était rattaché à une femme. » Qui plus est Bellatrix, une femme mariée. Celle-ci avait pleinement accepté ce style nouveau de relation, n'y voyant aucun problème.  
Des mois s'écoulèrent, leur liaison devenant de plus en plus solide et passionnée. Personne ne sachant rien, Bella s'éloignant de plus en plus de son époux, pour la dévotion envers son maître, qui était de moins calme, plus agité. Bella n'en savait pas la cause, elle savait simplement que tout avait un rapport avec des objets chers au Lord. Une impression d'affaiblissement était flagrante sur le visage du mage noir, son obsession pour retrouver Potter était pire que tout. Il arrivait même à Tom d'en parler durant leur rendez-vous secret. Durant ces dernières semaines, les réunions Mangemorts se faisaient plus régulièrement. Lord leur donnait des missions plus dangereuses, et il prévoyait de nouvelles choses. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le pouvoir était de leur côté, de plus, ils savaient que Potter était à Pré-au-lard. Ils devaient donc tous se retrouver à dix huit heures vers la forêt interdite. Cette fois-ci, la guerre allait commencer et se terminer sur le décès de Potter.

Bella se prépara en vitesse, le cœur palpitant d'impatience enfin il allait y avoir de l'action. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rougies et Bella s'empara de sa baguette avant de transplaner et de réapparaitre sur les derrières de l'école, elle se dirigea ensuite dans la forêt où elle pouvait distinguer un grondement qui signifiait que quelques Mangemorts étaient déjà présents : Yaxley, Dolohov, Lucius, Narcissa et d'autres moins importants. Lord était plus loin, faisant les cent pas, les traits de son visage étaient anxieux. Que savait-il qu'elle ignorait ? Qu'envisageait-il qui pouvait le rendre dans un état pareil ? Sans le moindre bonsoir, Bellatrix se dirigea vers son maître et s'agenouilla face à lui. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les mains pâles et fines de son maître, son cœur battant à une vitesse démesurée.  
- Lève-toi, Bella…  
Sans un mot la jeune femme se redressa et fixa simplement son maître. Au loin, la foule s'agitait en sachant la présence des Mangemorts, sans doute établissaient-ils un plan. La soleil, lui, se couchait peu à peu, puis lorsque la nuit se fût bien installée, que les Mangemorts et alliés furent tous présent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa main tenant une toute nouvelle baguette. Bella aurait juré que c'était celle que ce vieux Dumbledore possédait. Le silence s'installa. Bella, qui était au premier rang, reporta son regard sur son maître, attentive à chacune de ses expressions faciales, et à chaque phrase qu'il allait prononcer.  
- Potter doit m'être livré en vie. N'épargnez personne. Si un seul d'entre vous s'enfuit, ou devient un traitre… Il sera mort avant la fin de cette bataille. Bella, prêt de moi.  
Au moment où Bellatrix était sur le point de s'approcher, un murmure parcourait la foule, n'y prêtant pas attention, elle se figea à la droite du mage lorsqu'un Mangemort s'avançait, la mine mécontente.  
- Vous n'avez pas été franc avec nous ! Vous nous avez dit que personne ne comptait pour vous ! Il y a des rumeurs qui courent…  
Bellatrix se crispa. Comment osait-il s'adresser à son cher maître de la sorte ? Comment osait-il parler de rumeurs. Rumeurs… Bellatrix réalisa. Et si ces rumeurs étaient celles qu'elle et Tom tentait d'empêcher d'éclater !? Une boule au creux de son estomac s'installa, Bella déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne fallait pas que la vérité soit révélée… Sinon… Elle n'osait s'imaginer ce qui pourrait se dérouler. Le silence pesait à nouveau, dans l'attente de la fureur à venir du mage.  
- Et bien et bien… Et… Pourrais-je savoir qu'elles sont ces rumeurs !?  
Bella avait mal à la mâchoire, les dents serrées, les poings fermés, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes de mains. Il ne fallait pas que ça soit le secret.  
- Maître… Les rumeurs disent que… -son regard se posa sur Bella qui le fusillait d'un regard noir- vous entretenez une relation amoureuse avec… Bellatrix.  
COMMENT CELA ETAIT-IL POSSIBLE !? Bella fulminait, bouillonnait de rage. Ils étaient forcément espionner ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Alors que Bella allait exploser, la douce voix de son maître et amant résonna.  
- De telles rumeurs ne peuvent avoir été créées que par un idiot, et ne peuvent être crues que par des idiots. Et je ne tolère pas les idiots.  
Sa baguette se leva et jet de lumière verte toucha le Mangemort en plein cœur, quelques personnes reculèrent, de peur de subir la même chose.  
- Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il quelque chose à dire ?  
Silence.  
- Bien. Attaquez.  
Ce fut dans un bruit sourd que les mangemorts, géants, détraqueurs et autres créatures quittèrent la forêt pour le château sous le regard de leur maître et de sa plus fidèle partisane.

Le jour commençait à se lever lorsqu'elle aperçut une tignasse rousse. C'était forcément un Weasley, tout en assommant deux élèves d'un sortilège, Bella plissa les yeux. C'était la fille cadette. Parfait. Sans plus attendre Bella se dirigera vers la fillette, les yeux rivés sur elle, le cœur battant d'impatience et d'excitation. Elle lui tournait le dos, c'était bas d'attaquer par derrière, mais une petite voix poussait Bella à exécuter la jeune fille, elle leva alors lentement se baguette, dans sa tête l'incantation résonnait et le filet vert s'échappa de sa baguette. Tandis qu'un sourire cruel se dessinait sur son visage, Bellatrix aperçut son sortilège s'abattre, non pas sur la fille mais sur le mur provoquant une explosion intense. Le sourire figé, Bellatrix tourna son regard vers la source de ce faux pas.  
- Tiens tiens tiens… Qu'avons-nous là !? Weasley mère ! Venue protéger la petite fifille chérie.  
Un rire dément sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme, provoquant la fureur de Molly Weasley qui s'approcha de la belle en pointant sa baguette sur elle.  
- Tu ne tueras plus personne ! Espèce de garce !  
Le rire de Bellatrix se transforma en éclat de rire et pourtant sa baguette était toujours pointée avec vigilance. Elle se redressa fièrement, regarda de haut en bas Molly avant de répliquer froidement.  
- Voyez-vous ça !? Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, espèce de traitre à ton sang ! JE suis Bellatrix Lestrange. La sorcière la plus redoutée au monde. J'AI torturé et tué des aurors qui auraient dû m'arrêté. Alors penses-tu vraiment, vieille folle, que TOI, pauvre femme amie des moldus, tu pourras m'infliger la moindre douleur ?  
Un jet rouge jaillit de la baguette de Molly Weasley, Bellatrix agita d'un coup sec sa baguette ce qui enclencha le détour du sortilège. Le combat engagé dura plusieurs minutes. Le regard de Bellatrix allant de la baguette de Molly à ce que son Maître faisait. Comme toujours il s'en sortait très bien, personne dans son dos prêt à le tuer. Ce petit moment d'inadvertance manqua de tuer Bellatrix, qui se décida à se reprendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle chute devant une Weasley ! Au bout de quelques minutes de combat, Bellatrix sentit une main sur son épaule la tirer sur le côté, elle tourna son regard son Maître.  
- Maintenant ça suffit !  
Sans une minute de plus, le jet jaillit et atteignit la poitrine de Molly qui s'écroula sous les cris de fureurs de ses enfants. Ce geste fut le départ du changement. Plusieurs mangemorts assistèrent à cette scène et chacun disparurent les uns après les autres, après s'être aperçut que le mangemort mort plusieurs heures auparavant avait dit la vérité à propos de la relation entre Bellatrix et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Furieuse, outrée et paniquée Bellatrix se mit à hurler de revenir, les insultants de traîtres et de lâches.  
Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle, une armée forte et soudée de partisans de Dumbledore contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa fidèle mangemort et amante Bellatrix. C'est alors que Bellatrix comprit que leurs chances de survies étaient minces et pourtant le combat continuait. L'un et l'autre combattant dos à dos, leur baguette ayant l'air de flotter dans les airs.  
- Maître, avez-vous un plan ? murmura Bellatrix  
Les sorts continuaient d'exploser dans les airs, le souffle court, Bellatrix attendait désespérément une réponse. Le combat se dirigeait à présent dans la coure où apparut Potter. Il s'approchait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout le monde se stoppa et recula, Bellatrix se tourna sur la droite du Maître des Ténèbres. Pendant ce temps, Tom se tourna vers Bellatrix et murmura.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix Bella, je ne veux pas que l'on finisse à Azkaban tout les deux ni que l'on soit séparé… A jamais.  
- Tuez-moi…  
Tom planta son regard perçant dans celui de Bella, puis par consternation hocha lentement la tête.  
- La mort sera plus douce et facile à accepter à ton côté… Tu n'auras à m'attendre que quelques secondes Bella…  
Malgré toutes les personnes présentes, Lors Voldemort pris le visage de sa douce entre ses longues mains fines et déposa un baiser plein de douceur sur les lèvres de Bellatrix.  
- Je t'aime ma douce, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
Un murmure se fit entendre dans toute la foule, certain paraissant surpris, Bellatrix en profita pour murmurer à son tour qu'elle l'aimait depuis toujours et ce jusqu'à jamais. Lord posa lentement sa baguette au dessus du sein gauche de Bellatrix, qui le fixait simplement, gardant sa baguette serrée dans sa main droite. Soudainement, Bellatrix s'écroula sous le brouhaha de la foule. Lord Voldemort croisa le regard de Harry Potter qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.  
- J'ai gagné…Potter, murmura froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lançant son dernier sortilège en plein sa poitrine.

Ils s'aimaient d'un amour impossible et se sont tués. L'histoire dit que, plus jamais personne ne parla des deux amants comme des personnes dénudées de sentiments.


End file.
